cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Story Mode Federation
Story Mode Federation, or SMF, is an online YouTube efed, using the Playstation 2/Xbox 360 WWE Smackdown series(recently Smackdown vs. RAW 2008), created by account member thesuperdingos, The Super Dingos, is the main tag team of the SMF, which features two members, Greg and Joey although they provide no actual input into the production of SMF. SMF is currently the most recognized CAW federation ever in existence and to this day, which their episodes reaching 3,000-5,000 views in the matter of 3-5 days. The main site is http://www.storymodefederation.com The site features the SMF Forums, which is one of the most popular CAW forums on the net today. How SMF Got Its Start SMF began way back in 2001 with him and a few others from his school who made wrestling comics mocking celebs and famous people and bringing them to wrestle in the WWF. They later brought this formula to video games, starting with SmackDown Just Bring It in April 2002, however they did not upload any material online until 2006. They had an entire series from Just Bring It until Here Comes the Pain, often mocking people such as George Bush, Osama Bin Laden, Bob Saget, Jay Leno, Christopher Lowell, John Basedow, Louie Anderson, and more. Basically, they still spoof pop-culture in the storylines and chracters, so it's more of a comedy with wrestling brought into the mix. SMF is currently one of the most recognized CAW league on youtube today, in which it's popularity has only been good with everyone who loves CAW. Roster Male Wrestlers Female Wrestlers : Other On-Air Talent : Stables and Tag Teams : SMF Weekly Shows *Smackadown *WAR *Speed(New Sunday night Show, combination of heat and velocity) SMF Champions *SMF Champion - Green Ranger *SMF Action Star Championship - The Rock *SMF Basic Cable Championship - Mr. Wollenburg *SMF Hardcore Championship - Shindu Basa *SMF Tag Team Championship - Original Stable #58 (Chig Gambino & Flamin' Kyle) *SMF Womens Championship- Julie the Rampage Other accomplishments *The Green Ranger(winner of the Royal Fumble) *Plague(CAW Search winner) *Super Bin Laden(Money In the Bank) *T-1000 (HI-FI) (King of the Bitches) SMF CAW Search thesuperdingos have posted all over Youtube and the SMF Forums - where everybody posts images of their wrestling CAWs - about their newly CAW search. SMF's administration will pick 5 Created Wrestlers, and the finalists will duke it out at the Royal Fumble. Many CAWS have already been submitted. The finalists for 2008 are Plague, Dusk, Tyger Jr, Alden Cussons, and Jester. Bruno and Betram Wedgewood were in it, but their owners had issues and wanted the CAWS to drop. 2007 winner- Boom 2008 winner- Plague Controversy * Controversy has struck SMF, as their videos keep getting flagged for no apparent reason. The source is known to have been VGWrestling, as stated by youtube member, thesuperdingos. He has confirmed that SMF will be on YouTube still, and that backups will be on www.dailymotion.com/thesuperdingos. There has also been a guy by the screen name of ffff234 who has been bugging thesuperdingos about bringing in his CAW. He then tried to claim to take out SMF. Hours later he regretted saying that and apologized. * A forum member by the name of 'jefferson' came to the SMForums, and started acting childish around the members of the board. He revealed to be an eleven year old John Cena fan, who made himself look like a fool, stating that his dad was in the CIA, that John Cena is the only thing that can save the WWE right now, and even made an attack on SMF, saying that he would make his own fed called SMCF(Story Mode Cena Federation), where Cena won every title, with the exception of the Lil Bitch Title. Jefferson then went on to be banned. * In October 2007, Dr. Pizza, the owner of ACWL, had tried to unsuccessfully merge ACWL and SMF together. He then came to the SMF Forums and told everyone off and then made many video rants about how he was furious he was, and thought it would of been a great idea. Some believe however this was a way to leech viewers from SMF to ACWL (Despite Dr. Pizza never attended too). However, Dr. Pizza apologized to everyone on the forums and on Youtube, and since then, became a regular poster on SMF's Forums. Dr. Pizza however made a shocking impact on SMF, when he debuted as the 3rd Commentator in SMF's history on May 6th, 2008, when he was given the roll as Commentator of the Xtra Matches (Dark Matches after War and Smackadown). * In recent episodes of SMF Episodes, Bob Ross has mentioned XGW Superstar: XtremeTony in many different refferences. JJ was not too happy about Bob Ross mentioning XtremeTony or other outside talent during SMF Broadcasts. *Also Fwschmiddy,a german guy who made the SMF German Fan Page did a one time commentary of a King of the Bitches Tournament match,but he had problems to send the file to superdingos,so he put the match on his own youtube account and showed that he s a talent gast commentator.This was his first and maybe last guestcommentary. *Mr.Bobbylobious a forum member has come on to the chatbox whining about the fact he got banned of the forum for 4 days, for some apparant reason. He then got banned off the forum by a mod and went crazy on the chatbox spamming. On the chatbox he vowed to end Caw forever. The SMF Forums Burb, Danny Jackpot,PORNOMAN, TeryoLaw, smfowns4, Jericho222, Soundwave47,Machojef, Corey Bayne, GO2HELL, Sleeperhold24, TH1RT33N, Big Bayne Machine and others. They have helped the forums grow into what they are today. The Forums have also been a place of the factions the most prominent being the New APA CAW Awards External Links * http://www.storymodefederation.com - Official Site * http://www.freewebs.com/storymodefederation - Fan Made Site * http://www.freewebs.com/storymodefederation-germany/ - German Made Site * http://z7.invisionfree.com/Story_Mode_Federatio/index.php?act=idx - SMForum * http://www.youtube.com/thesuperdingos/ - Youtube Site Category:SMF